The present invention relates to battery operated bath brushes. More specifically, the present invention relates to an extendable battery operated scrubber brush having interchangeable rotating brush heads and a docking station for recharging the battery.
The use of battery operated bath brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery operated bath brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an extendable battery operated scrubber brush including interchangeable rotating brush heads and a docking station for recharging the battery.
In these respects, the battery operated scrubber brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a scrubber brush capable of extending to reach the hard to reach areas of a user's body and including interchangeable brush heads having different body cleaning materials.